


My Turn

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infinity Gauntlet, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rated T for implied violence, Tony wielding the Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: The battle is over, Thanos is dead, and the Infinity Gauntlet is on the ground at Tony's feet.





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to fall into panic mode, since I know TSB is closing next month. SO HERE, HAVE A TSB FILL! Also, here is an AMAZING [Tumblr post](http://rebelmeg.tumblr.com/post/174651028416/starkravinghazelnuts-autoboty) that sparked the idea for this fic in my brain. 
> 
> TSB Roundup form in end notes.

They had done it. 

What they hadn’t managed before divided, they had finally done as a team. Thanos had been defeated. Nebula herself, dripping blue blood and fluid from the organic and machined parts of herself, had wielded the weapon that ended it. Irrevocably this time.

And in the aftermath, they all seemed frozen in numb, still silence.

The Infinity Gauntlet laid on the wasted, charred ground by Tony’s feet. It was smoking slightly, dented and scratched and looking just as worse for wear as Tony felt inside the suit, made of blood and bruises and every flavor of pain.

He didn’t know what drove him to pick it up. He didn’t know what pushed him to heft the hunk of metal into his hands, to stare at the six glowing Stones. Nobody else moved or spoke.

And then his left hand was slipping into it.

Like magic… the kind of magic that couldn’t be explained by science… the gauntlet shrank around his armored hand and wrist, the metal smoothing out, becoming flawless and polished, a perfectly sized glove instead of the dented wreck it had been. Fitting impeccably over the Iron Man armor, nestling against that nanotech metal like it had been made for it, the glowing Stones sitting aligned along his knuckles and on the back of his hand.

It fit him perfectly. And he could feel the power in it, the buzz of the strength of the universe contained in that alien gauntlet.

Tony could sense it, sense _exactly_ how to wield it. 

He could feel exactly what to do to fix… everything. 

What it would take. 

What it would cost. 

And how the Stones were ready to bend to his will.

With a grim smile, a fragment of a memory came to Tony. 

_Heavy, shuddering footsteps that jarred through his body, feeling and sounding like thunder. Staring out at the blinding sunlight before him through slits in a helmet. Standing in the mouth of a cave, facing out, iron weighing on him like Atlas holding the world. The slightest tip to the corner of his masked mouth as he said, “My turn.”_

He stood in a similar situation now. Weighed down by the consequences of past and future actions, a modern-day Atlas with the fate of the world literally wrapped around his hand. Wearing something new and life-changing and desperation-born. The possibility of unknown power, totally under his control.

He lifted his head, and looked out through a mask on a world that wasn’t blinding with sunlight, but was smoky from fire, dim with the dust from debris. Those weren’t the screams of terrorists, but the screams of victims. Screams of the innocent.

And Tony held the power to change, take it all back, it in his hand.

Curling his twice-gauntleted hand into a fist, he stared at the Stones, memorizing the shape and the color and the individual voice of each of them. Seeing and feeling all the ways he could change things, fix them, finding that one… 

Then, with a deep breath that strained at his scarred lungs and pulled at his scarred chest, Tony raised his fist into the air and closed his eyes.

“My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: My Turn:  
> Square Filled: T5 - Picture of Tony in the Mark I armor in the mouth of the cave in Afghanistan, flame throwers alight  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: Implied battle-related violence  
> Summary: The battle is over, Thanos is dead, and the Infinity Gauntlet is on the ground at Tony's feet.  
> Created For : @tonystarkbingo


End file.
